Stay with me
by autumn-inu
Summary: (Heiji x Kazuha) He never notices...that she was so near yet so far away from him...until he lost her...(chapter 7 updated).
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm a big fan of Heiji and Kazuha so, I've decided to write a fic about them. Don't you guys think that Heiji and Kazuha look kawaii together? PLZ read and review!! Arigatoo!!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the characters in Detective Conan.  
  
Kazuha Toyama was sitting beside her room window, sighing. She watched and listened as the little birds chirping and playing with each other outside her window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had another fight just an hour ago....thought Kazuha. Why can't we just have a nice quiet time once and for all without arguing. Is that too difficult for him? Every time when I'm trying to be nice to him, he will surely think of a way to get on my nerves. Sigh...why can't he be a bit nicer to me, so that I don't have to yell at him every time....  
  
"Kazuha! There's a call for you!" shouted a lady's voice. "Hai! I'm coming..." reply Kazuha. Then she got up from the floor and headed towards the stairs. Hmm....I wonder who it is...thought Kazuha.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kazuha speaking here." said Kazuha with a friendly voice. "Kazuha, this is Ran." "Ran!! I'm so glad you called. Anything I can help you?" said Kazuha happily. "I just want to invite you to come to my house for the summer holiday. Would you come?" "Ahhhh...of course I'll come! It has been months I haven't see you now." "So call me to inform me when and where to pick you and Hattori when you both arrive in Tokyo." "Huh? Heiji's going too?" "Obviously. So remember. See you there. Bye." Then, the phone was hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kazuha! You are so slow! We are gonna be late for the plane if you keep going at this pace!" complained a rather impatient Heiji Hattori. "Aho! Who is the one who give out the wrong flight time so that I had to pack my things in the last minute? For your information, it's YOU!" Kazuha fight back. "Whatever, just be quick!" "Aho!"  
  
We fought again.....  
  
Yeah right! Now he was sitting next to me, facing the window, obviously ignoring me. Fine! I wouldn't care a bit! As if I wanted HIS attention. I turned my back on him too. Although it was a bit childish for a fight between two 18 year-old teenagers, I, Kazuha Toyama would not easily give up especially when it is not my fault! thought Kazuha.  
  
So, there goes the quiet moment between them that Kazuha 'wanted'.  
  
The minute Kazuha and Heiji stepped into the arriving hall, a couple could be seen waving frantically at them.  
  
"Oi, Kudo! How are you doing?"  
"Ran, it's good to see you again!"  
  
Heiji and Shinichi walking beside each other, chatting, while Kazuha and Ran walked together.  
  
"So, how's your relationship between you-know-who?" asked Heiji nudging Shinichi at his side. "It's none of your business. Moreover, you should care more about your relationship with 'your' you-know-who first!" said Shinichi coolly. "Hey! What is it gonna do with that? I asked you first." said Heiji. "It's obvious to see you and Kazuha san quarrelling again." reply Shinichi. "Who would wanna quarrel with that silly girl." snorted Heiji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quarrelling with Hattori again?" "How do you know?" asked Kazuha. "Well, it seems a bit too quite since you two arrived." said Ran. "..sigh...I don't know...we just can't seems to get along quite well these days..." answered Kazuha sadly. "Anyway, just don't be upset. We will go to the shopping mall tomorrow, ok?" said Ran trying to comfort Kazuha. "Yeah! OKAY! We will shop till' we drop!" shouted Kazuha, bringing her hands high up to the sky. Behide Ran and Kazuha, stood two young men looking at Kazuha's sudden show of happiness. "Hey, Hattori, wonder what makes Kazuha san so happy?" asked Shinichi. "Feh! She was always so embarrassing!" grunted Heiji. "I think that she is a cheerful girl, it's a good personality you know?!" said Shinichi. "Cheerful? Childish is a better word for her!" argued Heiji. "Did anyone tell you that you have a terrible bedside manner, Hattori?" "Shut UP, Kudo!"  
  
To be continue.....  
  
Next chapter....Heiji...embarrass himself?  
  
Well, how is it? I hope that it's not bad, neh? Should I stopped or continue the fic? PLZ R and R. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.......  
  
Ran and Kudo kun had invited us to stay in their house for the summer holiday. Even on the first day of our stay, Heiji had gone out for a case with Kudo kun. Sigh...can't the guys' give us a break?  
  
"Knock! Knock! Is anybody home?" Ran's voice from the opposite of the door. "Come in." "Kazuha, are you free?" asked Ran. "Yes I am." said Kazuha with a questioning look. "I think we should have an evening walk outside since the weather is so fine today." said Ran. "Why not, let's go then." reply Kazuha.  
  
The two girls were walking happily chatting and laughing along the streets.  
"What? You mean Kudo kun nearly burst into flames when he saw you with a guy? That sounds funny to me, imagine Kudo kun's face flames up like a tomato in front of the guy!" laughed Kazuha hysterically. "Actually I even cheated him that the guy was my ex, and I enjoyed the show." giggled Ran. "It's good that Kudo kun would be jealous over you, it sounds sweet." said Kazuha. "How about you? Did Hattori get jealous over you?" asked Ran. "Huh? Heiji jealous? No way! There is no way he would be jealous because of me. He sees me as a talkative and annoying ugly, old hag." sighed Kazuha. "How could you call yourself like that!" said Ran. "That's what Heiji always calls me, an UGLY, OLD HAG." said Kazuha with a frustrating groan. "So, he would not jealous over you huh? We shall see that." whispered Ran. "Huh? What are you saying" asked Kazuha. "Ah, nothing. Let's go to have a cup of tea." exclaimed Ran. "I'm thirsty!"  
  
In front of a shop lot.....  
  
"Hmph! That case was just too easy to solve, I hope for a much more exciting ones." said a dark-skinned teenager. "Forget about the case, do you remember that we are going to Tropical Land tomorrow? Ran wanted to bring Kazuha san there since she was so excited about it." said Shinichi. "She always gets excited about almost everything. Just think, what is so exciting about going to a theme park? It's just a place where you can go for rides and stuff. It's not that she had never been there one herself. She's just too childish." said Heiji. "It doesn't matter,as long as she enjoys herself, even Ran would be happy when Kazuha is happy, so does you isn't it?" asked Shinichi sheepishly. "Arrgh...I always have to put up with her likes of childish games and stuff, it's annoying sometimes!" shrugged Heiji. "You should appreciate her more before it is too late. I don't want you to repeat the same mistake like I do." advised Shinichi. "Don't go around telling me what I should do, Kudo. You know I don't like it." said Heiji. "All right, let's get back before the girls have any chance to mock us!"  
Back into Mouri's place.........  
  
"Ran, what time should we get up tomorrow?" asked Kazuha while sitting in the living room with Ran, Heiji, Shinichi, and Mr. Kogoro.  
"As you like, just don't be too late." said Ran. "Sugoi! Sugoi! I can't wait. I heard rumors that the theme parks at Tokyo are much more equipped with superb rides and stuff!" reply Kazuha excitingly. Kazuha continue to babble about how she can't wait to go there. While, Heiji just sat at the corner looking at Kazuha irritably.  
  
I just don't understand her. She could be so childish sometimes, and so violent sometimes. Shrugged....thought Heiji.  
"What are you looking at?" said Shinichi with half-mooned eyes. Heiji turned towards Shinichi immediately. "I'm not staring at her! Don't misunderstood." said Heiji defensively. "I didn't say it was a 'her'..."said Shinichi obviously trying to tease Heiji who was blushing at his reply. "I don't understand what are you talking about." "I didn't ask you anything. So, good night and have a nice dream about your 'girl'." said Shinichi yawning and heading towards his room. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRL!" shouted Heiji. Immediately, it drawn Kazuha and Ran's attention. "Who's girl?"  
  
"Yeap, Kazuha, would you like to go to the shopping mall with me since we still have time?" asked Ran. "That would be great!" exclaimed Kazuha. "Let's go then. Shinichi and Hattori kun have to eat out! Bye!"  
  
"What?" shouted Shinichi and Heiji. "Hey, wait..." But their words were cut off by the slamming door. "Why do we have to suffer just because of their shopping hobbies?!" complained Heiji. Shinichi just shrugged in reply.  
  
So there goes our two heroes. Eating outside on their on while our two heroines were found having their greatest time in the shopping mall.  
  
"Ahh........Kazuha! Look!" Ran was pointing at a fashion shop. "Let's go inside and have a look!" Ran then pulled Kazuha into the shop.  
  
"May I help you, miss? "asked a well-mannered sales girl.  
"Do you have any dresses or gowns for dinners and functions suitable for us?" asked Ran.  
"Why, of course. Please follow me, miss." said the sales girl.  
  
Kazuha then pulled Ran to a side and asked her.  
  
"What is this function all about? How come I'll have to go too? "asked Kazuha questioningly.  
"I'll tell you later. Let's try out the dresses first, shall we? "smiled Ran.  
After a few minutes, the sales girl came out with beautiful dresses and gowns in her hands.  
"Wow! Look at this Kazuha."  
"It's nice, but...the hem of the gown is quite flabby." said Kazuha.  
"Umm...you're right. How about this?"  
After trying on a few gowns, Ran decided to chose a beautiful, baby blue, shoulder visible gown which suits her fine.  
"Alright, it's your turn now!"  
"Me?"  
Ran just pushed Kazuha into the changing room with some chosen dresses with her. After a few minutes, Kazuha came out.  
  
"It's too short." "The color is too bright." "Too small." "It doesn't suit me." Kazuha just came out with everything she could say about the dresses. Ran just looked at her irritably.  
"Since you can't make up your mind on which dress you like. I'll choose for you." After ten minutes of searching, Ran finally held up a white dress in front of Kazuha. "Try this."  
Kazuha came out from the dressing room after a few minutes complaining about her dress. "Ran! This dress is too SHORT!" said Kazuha, blushing.  
  
The white dress fits Kazuha perfectly, as if it was made for her. The dress is shoulder visible with only a small string connecting with a knot behind her neck, showing her beautiful neck and shoulder line. The dress wrapped up her slender figure nicely showing every curves and valleys on the right places. However, there is just one problem. The dress only covers her until above her knee cap, which showed the most beautiful part of her legs.  
"Ran! This dress is so embarrassing! I can't go out like this!" complained Kazuha.  
"It's beautiful! The dress this meant for you! We will take that miss!" said Ran to the sales girl. The sales girl took it to the counter and the girls paid for it.  
"Thank you and come again." bowed the sales girl.  
  
The two girls left the shopping mall and headed home.  
  
Back to the Mouri's house, in Ran's room......  
  
"Now, tell me what the function is about?" asked Kazuha. Ran then told Kazuha that they were invited to a dance party by one of the customers from their case solving list. They too allowed bringing their friends with them. "Oh I see. When is it?" "Oh, it's on Saturday night." "That means its three days from now. I've never been to a dance party before. Wonder what is it like anyway?" said Kazuha staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't know. It is my first too. Anyway, who is going to be your partner? Hattori I guess." answered Ran sheepishly. "Why must I go with him? We don't stick together all the time, you know." replyed Kazuha defensively. "Anyway, I don't think that Heiji would like to go with me. I went to functions with him many times before so, it's better to switch partners once a while. "Whatever, good night." Ran then fell asleep immediately. Kazuha just stares at her wondering how she could fell asleep so easily. She then dropped down to her bed and waits for sleep to take over her.  
  
Coming up next....the theme park and heiji's embarrassing moments? PLZ Read and Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.....  
  
Today is finally the day to go to Tropical Land. Kazuha was so excited because she loves theme parks. Those are the places that she would chose to release herself from any form of sadness, stress or depression. She favors the roller coaster the most because when she screams, she is releasing all the burdens that were kept in her heart all the time. It was so refreshing after each ride. But somehow, there are still some 'certain' people who taught that she had gone nuts, thought Kazuha, eyes glancing at Heiji . Heiji interprets her as a childish little girl who loves kiddies' rides. Kazuha snickers silently when a memorable yet comical scene flashback through her mind. She still remembers when she and Heiji went for a roller coaster ride for the first time.....  
  
Flashback.......  
  
"Heiji, Heiji, Let's go for the roller coaster ride. It seems fun!" squealed Kazuha excitingly.  
"Huh? What so exciting about sitting in a small car with people screaming like hell?" grunted Heiji when he saw the roller coaster.  
"So, are you telling me that YOU are afraid of a ride?" challenged Kazuha. She knew that this is the only way to get Heiji to go with her, which is to provoke him.  
"Nonsense! How can I be afraid of a ride? I'll show you. I bet that you will be screaming the hell out of you!" said Heiji confidently.  
"Let's just see about it, Mr. Detective. By the way, wanna bet?"  
"Umm...how about if I win, you will have to listen to my orders for a week. And if you win, it's the other way round. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
  
Ends flashback.....  
  
They took the ride a few times before coming out. Heiji didn't squeal a bit while Kazuha screamed her lungs out. However after they came down from the coaster, the most unexpected incident happened. Heiji vomited in front of everyone. Kazuha giggled at the thought. How embarrassing.....  
  
Eventually, he lost the bet to Kazuha. He had to accompany her to supermarkets when she does her shopping, brings her to watch romantic comedies in the cinemas and cringed every time she mention about it for a week. Of course she enjoyed the whole week; she gets to control Heiji without giving him a chance to grumble. What a memorable one, she thought, stealing glances at Heiji.  
  
In the entrance of Tropical Land....  
  
"Um...Kazuha...do you think we could go separate ways with each other? Well...you know...we..." before Ran could finish the sentence, Shinichi completed it. "wanna have a romantic time between us, hope you two don't mind." said Shinichi sheepishly. Ran pinched Shinichi at the side immediately while blushing furiously. "Ahhh....OUCH! What's THAT for?" said Shinichi showing a puppy face. Kazuha and Heiji looked at the couple with half-mooned eyes understandingly. "Ok, we will leave you both alone. Let's go Heiji. Have a good time." said Kazuha pushing Heiji towards the entrance of the park.  
  
"Ran, how could you do this to me?" asked Shinichi with puppy eyes.  
"Can't you think of something less embarrassing to say?! I know what you did was because of Hattori and Kazuha but you didn't have to put it that way!" said a blushing Ran. "Why not? WE need some time for ourselves too, right?" grinned Shinichi. Then Shinichi just wrapped his arm around Ran's waist and they both went on with their romantic time.  
  
"Heiji, at which place should we start first?"  
"Umm...how' bout the Haunted Mansion?"  
"Ah? Haunt...Haunted...Mansion?" Kazuha's face became pale upon hearing that word. "Umm...do we need to go there first?" asked Kazuha.  
"Are you afraid?" taunted Heiji.  
"Of course not! However after we come out from the mansion, you have to go for the roller coaster ride with me."  
"Fine! Now let's go."  
  
Heiji and Kazuha both went in to the Haunted Mansion. Kazuha obviously doesn't like the idea of going into that scary place because of her experiences with the one in Osaka.  
  
"Heiji! Chotto matte! Don't leave me behind!" said Kazuha while holding Heiji's shirt from behind.  
"Walk faster, you're so slow. Look Kazuha!"  
Kazuha just turned her head towards the direction that Heiji was pointing at instinctively, forgotten that she is still in the Haunted Mansion. When Kazuha turned around, a bloody looking skeleton came to view right in front of her, dangling from the top.  
  
"AAAHHHHH........................." Kazuha immediately screamed with all her might while wrapping her arms around the closest thing, Heiji. "Get me out'ta here!" pleaded Kazuha. "Alright, alright, I'll get you out'ta here. You don't have to scream that loud!" comfort Heiji while blushing because Kazuha was still wrapping herself tightly around Heiji.  
  
Kazuha let out a sigh of relieve after they left the mansion. I'll get him back when it's time for roller coaster ride...thought Kazuha. Heiji just enjoys his little effort in scaring Kazuha and that little 'hug' from her too. Then they both headed towards for the roller coaster ride as promised.  
  
"Heiji, daijoubu?" asked Kazuha with concern.  
"I swear to god that I, Hattori Heiji would not go for the roller coaster anymore." Then he throws up again.  
"Gomen nasai! I shouldn't have forced you into this!"  
"Aho! I won't go to any rides with you anymore!" Heiji then walked away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the toilet of course!"  
"Chotto matte!"  
  
Heiji continued throwing up in the toilet while Kazuha just wait for him outside.  
I'm so worried about Heiji. I hope he's fine....  
"I know! I'll go buy him a drink to make him feel better!" Kazuha ran off towards the vending machines to buy drinks for Heiji. She bought two cans of soda for Heiji and herself. She turned around immediately and bumped into something and fell down. She felt a bit dizzy from the shock but tried to get up on her own. Before she could push herself up, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her to her feet. Kazuha glanced up to see the owner of the hand that helped her.  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't see properly where I was going. I'll help you to pick up your things." said the person who had just bumped into her.  
  
It was a guy. Kazuha studied him carefully. From the looks, the guy couldn't have been more than 20 years old. He is tall and well built. As a matter of fact, he is sooooo HANDSOME! Kazuha blushed immediately at her last statement. The man picked up her drinks and handed it to her, apologizing again.  
"Gomen nasai, here's your drinks." apologized the man.  
"It's okay. Arigatoo." said Kazuha, retrieving her drinks from him.  
Kazuha grab her drinks and started walking towards the toilet when a hand stopped her suddenly. She turned around and saw the man again.  
"Gomen nasai, but may I know your name, please?" asked the man politely.  
"Huh? Umm.... I'm Toyama Kazuha...."replied Kazuha, still confused by his sudden forwardness. "Can we be friends?" asked the man. Kazuha didn't reply, instead she just stared at him for a while then, she giggled. "Ano? Did I say something wrong?" asked the man. Kazuha shook her head and spoke. "Well, before you ask someone to befriend with you, you should introduce yourself first. Like this."  
  
Kazuha then demonstrated on how to introduce himself by changing the tone of her voice. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm blah...blah...blah...would you mind to be friends with me?" demonstrated Kazuha. This time, it was the guy who was trying to hold back his amusement. Kazuha then realized what had she done. She has acted so freely in front of the guy without any thoughts. Oh no.... he would see me as some crazy girl.... thought Kazuha trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"Gomen nasai, I wasn't laughing at you. You are just so...ha...ha...so...kawaii..."said the guy, still laughing.  
"Ka...kawaii?" said Kazuha blushing at his compliment.  
"Yes, you're very kawaii so I would like to have you!" exclaimed the man while holding Kazuha's hands.  
"What?!" Kazuha was overily shocked. How could one be this straightforward?  
"Oh! I'm sorry. What I meant is I would like you to become my model!" The man explained it without hesitation.  
"Mo..model? Me..me?" Kazuha stared into the guy disbelievingly. She? A model? No way!  
"Yes! You! A model! You're perfect! This is my card, call me if you're interested. I'll wait for you Kazuha!" The man then gave Kazuha a wink and left a shocked looking Kazuha in front of a vending machine.  
  
"Me? A model? Is this a dream? A handsome guy just asked me to be his model. This must be some kind of joke!" Kazuha said to herself. Kazuha looked at the card in her hand. Hmm...F.U.J.I.T.A.K.A....K.Y.O.U....LEON.... modeling...company....what a name..thought Kazuha.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot! Heiji!" Kazuha ran back towards the toilet immediately. I hope that Heiji won't get mad at me for taking so long...  
  
To be continue.............  
  
Coming up next.....Kazuha hurt because of Heiji?.............  
  
Phew.... finally I have finished this chapter on time. How is it? PLZ read and review.... I need your support.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.....

Authors Note: GOMEN NASAI!!! ( 0 ) I knew I took quite a long.....time to update this chapter because I encounter some difficulties to post up this page on site and my pc broke down...how sad.......so....gomen again.....hope that you guys won't flame me....now on with the story.....

Heiji was pacing back and forth outside the toilet. "Where the hell is she?" grumbled Heiji impatiently. A few minutes later, he saw Kazuha running towards him.

"I'm sorry for taking such a long time. I went to buy drinks for you. Are you feeling any better?" asked Kazuha with concern.

"Aho! I thought that you have gotten yourself kidnapped!" shouted Heiji in her ears.

"I'm sorry for making you worried." said Kazuha looking down at her feet.

"I wasn't worried about you; why would I?" Those words came like a blow to Kazuha. "You must have gone to somewhere else by yourself and you always take things so long. Come on, let's head back, I guess Kudo and Mouri san is waiting for us." Heiji just walked away, heading towards the exit. Kazuha kept her silence all the way, recalling what Heiji had told her.... "_I wasn't worried about you; why would I?"_................

I should have known that Heiji won't be worrying about me....I just knew it...all we does is just quarrel and fight with each other from day till night....why would he be worrying about me....I'm....I'm just a....a....Kazuha's thoughts paused. She looked at Heiji's back from behind... "What am I to him...?" whispered Kazuha to herself, her face was holding an expression between hurt and emptiness. Kazuha was deeply hurt by Heiji's statement.

Along the way home, Ran noticed that something is bordering Kazuha. She was so quiet since they left Tropical Land. Something must have happened, thought Ran, glancing at Kazuha with worries in her eyes. Kazuha just kept quiet staring out the car window deep in thoughts.

Heiji and Shinichi obviously doesn't notice Kazuha's sudden changed of attitude despite the two of them are busily discussing a murder case as usual.

"Kazuha, are you alright?" asked Ran, worried that Kazuha might be upset or something.

"Huh? Well, I'm fine. Thank you. Why would you ask such a question suddenly?" replied Kazuha.

"Tell me, is something bordering you?"

Silence.

"Nothing, I'm just tired...good night." Kazuha ended the conversation by dropping down to her bed and fell asleep. Ran couldn't do anything since Kazuha won't let her know her problems.

"...sigh...I just hope that she will be fine..." Ran then get up from her bed and switched off the lights and went to bed.

The day just ended with Kazuha not talking to Heiji anymore. Heiji on the other hand, was wondering what had he done that would make Kazuha ignore him for the rest of the day. _(A/N: ...sigh...sometimes Heiji is just too dumb...I pitied Kazuha , but that's the way it is, because it's Heiji and Kazuha!!)_

__

It was raining heavily outside, the activities for today was cancelled. Ran, Shinichi, Heiji and Kazuha have to stay at home all the day.

"Ahh.......It's sooooo boring...." yawned Heiji.

"We knew that and shup up!" scowled Shinichi, he is in his bad mood again because of the rain.

A few minutes later, the silence was broke down by a knock from the door.

"I'll get it." answered Shinichi. He went towards the door and see through the door hole before opening it. A handsome looking young man of 20 to 22 was standing in front of him, and spoke.

"May I see Ms. Toyama Kazuha, please?" asked the man politely. Shinichi blinked. Who is he?

"Huh? Fujitaka san? Is that you?" came a voice from behind.

Everyone turned towrds the voice and stared at Kazuha. Kazuha seems to know that guy from the looks of her face.

"Ahhh.....there you are!!" said the man named Fujitaka Kyou while pointing at Kazuha.

"Ano...do you know each other?" Shinichi barged in suddenly.

"Yes of course!" replied Kyou. Then, before anyone could react, Kyou lifted Kazuha up and draped her on his shoulders. Everyone gapes. Kazuha was blushing furiously because no one especially a guy had swept her of her feet before and....he did it so...easily as if she was as light as feather....she thought that she was heavy...that's what Heiji told her....he is so...so strong...thought Kazuha.

"Wait a second! What do you think you're doing? Trying to kidnap her?" interupted Heiji. Everyone turned to face Heiji who seems to be burning 'hot' at the sight in front of him.

"Huh? I was just picking up my model. Is there any problem?" replied Kyou.

"Mo..model? Wait! Kazuha can you please explain to us what is happening here?" asked Ran curiously.

Kazuha then explain the whole incident to them from bumping into Kyou until recieving his name card. Heiji's expression turned from red to yellow then, yellow to green upon hearing that Kazuha was chosen to be a model. Heiji's face reminds us of a trafic light. She? That tomboy? A model? Heiji couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Ka...Kazuha...that tomboy...a model? Ha...Ha...Ha..." Heiji was rolling on the floor laughing. Kazuha was so mad and hurt, am I THAT bad? Thought Kazuha. Kazuha was going to hit Heiji with a chair when a voice interupted her thoughts. Kyou spoke.

"I don't see what's so funny about it. You shouldn't be laughing like that you know, you are hurting Kazuha's feelings. She isn't that bad is she? In a matter of fact, I dare to admit that she is kawaii." Kazuha blushed. He..he said that I'm..I'm kawaii? No one say that to me before....Kazuha felt a warm feeling rising up........

Heiji stopped laughing and stared at Kyou. Oh no...Heiji don't like people telling him what to do... thought Kazuha. Kyou just ignored Heiji and turned back towards Kazuha.

"Well, I think I should go back now. Remember to come to L.E.O.N at 10 in the morning!"

"What for?"asked Kazuha.

"To turned you into a real model, cutie!" Kyou then lean his face towards Kazuha and gave her peck on the cheek. Everyone stared at Kyou with thair jaws droped open .

"Bye, see you tommorow!" Kyou left with a shocked looking Kazuha still standing there trying to figure out what had just happened.

Heiji saw what had happened just now. Something uncomfortable was building inside of Heiji, and he doesn't like it at all. He just didn't really like that Fujitaka Kyou. ...who he thinks he is...acting like he had known Kazuha for ages yet he only met her yesterday and what modeling piece of crap.....Uggh.....I hate this kind of guy...thinking that he could melt any girls by showing his ridiculously stupid smile and...kissed Kazuha...I hate this guy...thought Heiji.

Ran noticed Heiji's scowling face and knew the cause immediately. Hattori kun is getting jealous...maybe this would bring out something that would improve his relationship between him and Kazuha....thought Ran, giggling silently.

_To be continuing...._

_Coming up next.....Kazuha....a model?_

How is it? I have no ideas on how to write for the next chap. Any ideas? PLZ Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...........

Ring........Ring............

Ring........Ring............

A hand slid out from the blanket and slam it on top of the 'thing' without mercy.

Whack!

Silence......................

Oh gosh.....I thought that only my clock rings like a thunder in my ears, Ran's alarm clock is even worse. I climbed out of the bed lazily and reached for the clock that I had 'accidentally' knocked down to the floor. Umm....8.30a.m....why would I get up so early? Usually Kazuha would wake up at nine in the morning, but she seems a bit early today especially for a Sunday. Kazuha dragged herself towards the mirror and something slipped into her mind when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh...Yeah! Now I remember! I have an appointment in L.E.O.N at 10!" said Kazuha to herself. Kazuha was still confused and shocked that she was chosen to be a model. Why me? Suddenly, Kyou's words replay itself in her mind..." _I dare to admit that she is kawaii...."_ Kazuha blushed at the memory. The first guy who complemented her...then another word slipped into her mind..."_Ha...Ha...Ha...Ka...Kazuha...that tomboy...a model? Ha...Ha...Ha..." _Kazuha scowled. That no good Heiji laugh at me! Never mind, at least there is still someone who have taste not like him. Tasteless!

Kazuha brushed her teeth, changed into a pair of jeans with sleeveless top and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Ran had just place the bacon on the table when Kazuha stepped into the kitchen.

"Ohayo!"

"Aho! Your last!"

Kazuha ignored Heiji and went to sit down at her place. Hmp...first thing in the morning...as usual from Heiji. Ran then place her breakfast in front of her.

"Arigatoo! Do you need help?"

"No, thank you. You're a guest, remember?"

Kazuha smiled and picked up bacon and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Ano.....Ran, are you doing anything else after this?" asked Kazuha.

"No...why?"

"Well...I need to go to L.E.O.N at 10 and I wonder if you could accompany me...I'm a bit nervous..."

"No problem. I'll go changed and we will go together when you're ready." Ran smiled. She wanted to know more about this 'modeling' thing since Kazuha's in it.

"Arigatoo!"

Heiji was looking at Kazuha with suspicion in his eyes; he still couldn't understand why Kazuha was chosen of all people.

"Hmph......maybe he has no taste after all....OUCH! Who did that?" Heiji looked up and came face to face with an angry looking Kazuha holding a frying pan that she had snatched away from Ran. "Oops...did I just say that out loud?" said Heiji sheepishly. "Heiji, DO AHO!" shouted Kazuha into Heiji's ears and left the kitchen muttering curses under her breath. Heiji rub the bump on his head carefully. "What's wrong with her? That violent girl!" Shinichi and Ran just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Kazuha went up to her room to get changed.

Heiji is such an AHO! He doesn't have to say such a thing to me! It hurts me so much! Hmph! I hate him! I hate him! Kazuha covered her mouth instantly. What am I saying? I...I don't hate Heiji....I...I like him instead....don't kid yourself Kazuha, you not only like him, you love him.....but....he hates me....

A lone tear slid out from the corner of her eyes without her noticing......

"Kazuha! Are you ready? It's 9.30 already!" Ran shouted at the stairs.

"Hai! I'm ready!"

"Let's go then!"

"Oh yeah, Shinichi! We might be late so you and Hattori kun will have to....." Ran doesn't know what time they would be coming back and she was afraid of having Shinichi cooking at home, he might burn the whole house down.

"Eat outside....." Shinichi sighed....as usual....Ran just won't let him cook!

"Yes, see you guys later!"

"Wah.....its.....it's.....so.....tall........." Kazuha and Ran were standing in front of a tall building named L.E.O.N. Gulp...do I really need to go in there? I seems so 'tiny' in here...thought Kazuha.

"Well, Kazuha, aren't you going in?" asked Ran.

"Uh....hai!"

"I just hope that we better not get lost in there....."

Kazuha and Ran both went to the information counter; it seems to be a little bit too difficult to find Kyou's office in such a large maze.

"Ano....may I know how can we get to Mr. Fujitaka Kyou's office, please?" asked Kazuha politely to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at Kazuha briefly before she spoke. "Ah...you must be Ms. Toyama Kazuha, am I right?" asked the receptionist. Kazuha nodded. "Mr. Fujitaka is waiting for you, kindly follow me please." bowed the receptionist politely.

Kazuha and Ran followed the receptionist, turning from left to right, right to left, and then they stood in front of a lift. Kazuha notice that even the floor is decorated with luxurious mahogany carpet.

"This lift will lead us to Mr. Fujitaka's office. Kindly follow me please."

Gulp....this...this place is so rich...luxurious....even the receptionist here dress better than me! Wonder how's Kyou's office look like? , thought Kazuha.

Ting......

"We are finally here. Have a good day, miss." The receptionist then left Kazuha and Ran.

Kazuha and Ran stepped out from the lift to come face to face with a door with a sign written 'Fujitaka Kyou' .

Kazuha was going to knock the door when the door suddenly slam opened, knocking Kazuha down to the floor.

Then a tall figure stepped out. Kazuha winced with pain. Uugh....who the hell is that?!

"Kazuha! You're finally here!" Kazuha looked up and said. "Do you always bang your door, knocking people...." Kazuha stopped talking and gaped at the guy in front of her, even Ran stares. There stood the photographer of L.E.O.N, Kyou Fujitaka dressed in black suit and unbutton collar with his necktie hanging loosely around his collar looking so....sexy.......

"Kazuha! Kazuha! Hello, anyone home?" Kazuha was snapped into reality immediately. Ran looked at Kazuha wondering did she dozed of or something, sure that Kyou is handsome and appealing with that suit but she doesn't have to stare that hard. Then she turned towards Kyou and smiled while Kazuha told Kyou that Ran was accompanying her. Kyou just smiled back and welcome them into his office.

In the office......

"So, Kazuha are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?"

"To be a model of course! But first, you must take modeling lessons." said Kyou smiling at his new found model. Kazuha was dumbfounded. "Mo..modeling...lessons? Are you kidding?" asked Kazuha. "Well, I'm not joking. Being a model, depending on looks won't bring you anywhere. We need model with looks and most importantly with STYLE...." said Kyou while bringing up his hands to emphasize his words.

"He...he...he....I will try my best...." Kazuha laughed nervously. Yeah....I try my best.....I guess....Kazuha sighed.

_To be continuing......._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello minna, here is the chapter where Kazuha is getting herself into the modeling world. I wanna apologize because I crap a lot in this chapter, don't blame me because I'm don't know much about modeling stuff. So, gomen neh……

"No…no…not like this…"

"Lift up your chest a bit more…"

"Sway your hips…."

Many of these voices were surrounding her as she passed by the hall where modeling lessons were held. She would be taking those lessons soon, sighed Kazuha. Today was her first lesson but Kyou suggested that she should undergo a 'change' before she starts her lessons. Here she is being lead to a room waiting for her turn. Luckily, Kyou promised to accompany her so, she won't be that nervous.

"Now…relax…. they won't hurt you…. they are just gonna trim your hair a bit…. and your body…just fine." Kyou said gently squeeze her palm trying to comfort Kazuha. Kazuha smiled nervously.

How the hell did he know my body is perfect? Not that it is really perfect…sigh…how disappointing…Maybe he is a pervert thought Kazuha eyeing him suspiciously. Kazuha just sat silently on her seat waiting for her turn. A few minutes later, a busty looking woman who called herself Lucy or whatever…. escort Kazuha into a room.

Kazuha sat in a small room surrounded with pink wall and a mirror taking up the whole back wall. Kazuha felt kind of weird and uncomfortable with the silence around them. To her amazement, her makeup stylist named Lucy…. if she was not mistaken started a conversation.

"So…. first time modeling?"

"Yea……"

"You seems nervous…don't worry, all beginners are the same. They feel nervous at first but when you get use to it you will be worrying about something else instead of this. I mean what could get wrong? It is only a job…so relax and leave the job to me. I'll change you to a beautiful swan in no time. Trust me…I'm the best."

Kazuha smiled at her makeup stylist thanking her for trying to cheer her up. Although she was quite a boastful person yet she was able to calm her down in such a way she couldn't be able to describe it.

The makeup stylist, Lucy applied tons of foundations and then wiped practically all of it off. She next added a soft pink lipstick and swiftly puffed her cheek with blushers. Then she look at Kazuha's face up close and turned her head from side to side muttering under her breath which Kazuha couldn't catch what she was saying. Finally, she spoke up.

"You have such beautiful eyes…. just a little puffy…. but and eye liner would do…besides it will clearly show off your glassy eyes…."

Ten minutes later, Lucy had finally finished with her makeup and brought Kazuha to the 'HAIR' room.

As Kazuha stepped in, her hairdresser whom they addressed themselves as Juan and Joanne pulled her in cheerfully. They seem to be an outgoing person from the way they always smiles.

"Ano…. sorry if I'm required a lot of work from you guys…you see my hair…" said Kazuha sheepishly. Kazuha hair seems to be a mess where all the ends of her hair seem to be sticking out everywhere. Kazuha had tried many kinds of hair treatment before but they seem not to work at all, no wonder Heiji calls her a broomstick…sigh………

"Don't worry honey, we have seen worst. Those superstars you saw on screen, a lot of them are worse than you before they famed up. We will fix up your hair, just sit still and relax."

The two of them propped Kazuha in a leaning chair and begin to wash her hair.

"What we are gonna do is some straightening and we'll volume up your hair."

After they washed her hair they started combing her hair. During the process they manage to pull out some of her tangled-up hair. After an hour of combing and blowing, they finally finished with her hair. Kazuha looked up into the mirror and her eyes widened when she saw her own reflection on the mirror and screamed in happiness.

"Oh my god! I love it! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kazuha jumped down from her chair and gave them each a tight hug. Next, Kazuha was lead to a fitting room. She gapped by the sight in the room. Dresses, tops, bikinis…. whatever you mention, everything is there. A chubby looking man with sunglasses chirped happily at Kazuha while showing her what to wear. Kazuha's jaws widen when she saw the dress he was holding.

"Are you telling me that I have to go out wearing this piece of cloth?"

"It's a dress honey, from Milan to be exact."

"But you can hardly call this a dress…. it look more like a thin piece of cloth covering your body…"

"Don't worry; it will cover what is supposed to be cover."

"That's the point! I can't show my face with 'this'…it's…it's too embarrassing…"

Kazuha looked down at her so-called dress…well…you could hardly call it a dress. It was a bikini-like dress, which reveals a bit of her abdomen with a wrap-around skirt with pink flip-flops. This dress was just too…revealing to be exact. To be honest, she didn't really mind wearing this piece of cloth, it makes her feel sexy…and all…woman…it awoke some kind of feeling within her that she never felt in all her 18 years of living in this world. She kind of like that feeling…it's just that she doesn't know what people might think of her. Would they think of her as pretty? Stylish? Or maybe…a smug? Oh…especially Heiji…the most important think is what would HE think of her? Kazuha groaned at the thought. He would probably just shrugged it off as if it was just a another boring day or maybe worse, he would probably laugh his head off and say that a tomboy like her doesn't fit in these skimpy clothes. Kazuha sighed…whatever…she don't care how he really thinks; she really wanted to change herself into something she had always dreamed of since young. Now she had a chance, why not give it a try?

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted Kazuha's thoughts.

knock

knock

"Darren, is our little princess done yet?" Kazuha whipped her head around. It's Kyou's voice…he actually cared to wait for me during the whole process? Ah…of course he is waiting for me…he says that I'm his model under his care…don't make self conclusions, Kazuha…Suddenly, the guy who dresses her up named Darren gave her a push towards the door and Kazuha accidentally bumped into someone leaning on the doorframe, which obviously is Kyou. Kyou grabbed her by the waist before she landed on her face.

"Hey…hey…watch out…you don't wanna spoil your pretty face by giving it a bruise would cha'? By the way let me have a good look at my model, shall…"

Kyou's words were cut off when his eyes landed on her small frame in his arms. Kazuha looked up still embarrassed at her position. Kyou's eyes were practically bulging out and his jaws were hanging slightly opened. Kyou had expected only a slight change in her after the 'make over' process. He had never imagine this girl in particular could change dramatically this much after the process. Sure…he had seen quite a number of so-called nerdy girls change into beautiful swans before but none had catch his eyes like this girl in his arms does. Something about her makes him difficult to take his eyes off hers…wait a minute…did he just say she was in his arms? Kyou released Kazuha for his embrace immediately and blushed for a moment. Damn…he was acting as if he was still sixteen…sigh…it was six years ago then…

Damn…what was wrong with him? A second ago, he just stares at me with an expression of seeing a pig climbing a tree then, he looked as if he was deep in thoughts not noticing he was still grabbing me and the fact that I couldn't free myself from his powerful grasped. Then a while ago when he finally realized that he was still holding me, he immediately released me from his embrace. Hey…did I just see a blush? No way…I must be seeing things…

"So…Kazuha, how do you feel?" he asked as a matter of fact.

"Umm…. I fell great! Really…and it is all thanks to you. So…when do you want me to start working?"

"Nope, not now. You can go back first and make yourself comfortable and get use with your new image, ok"?

"Ariagatoo, Kyou kun. I appreciate that."

"So, do you want a lift?"

"Iye, I think I'll just walk home with Ran…Oh yeah, Ran! I forgot about her…oh no…I think I'll make a move first. Thank you so much and bye…see you tomorrow…".

Kazuha grabbed her purse, which was left long forgotten on the lounge sofa and ran to meet Ran. Kazuha spotted Ran at the corner of a vending machine looking bored. Poor Ran, thought Kazuha. Maybe I'll treat her for a lunch.

_To be continuing…how would Heiji react to Kazuha's sudden change of appearance? Will it be the same as Kyou? Or the opposite?_

Finally…I have finished with this chapter…phew…. sorry for the late update because

I'm….ok, I admit…I'm just a bit lazy…hehehe…don't flame me plz….so that's it for this chapter…sorry, if I have made a lot of mistakes, I hope you guys will still continue to support me. Your supportive reviews are the best for me….Arigatoo…wait for the next chapter….ja ne…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To all my reviewers: Thanks for all your support and precious reviews, I just wanna apologize for taking such a long time to update. Can't blame me…..school starts and all the teachers kept giving us assessments and stuff…..groans…..but don't worry, I try my best to update as soon as I have the time to. So, plz continue to support me…..

* * *

'_Yawn'_

I yawn and rolled over to my side unconsciously snuggling up against a soft and cuddly thing.

My eyelids opened slightly and revealed a brown teddy bear in my arms. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms in the process. I stared at the lifeless teddy bear and held it up highly. I closed my eyes as memories flood through me…yeah….this teddy bear reminds me of my tenth birthday…..

'_Flashback'_

"_Heiji, are you coming for my birthday party?"_

"_Birthday party?"_

"_Yeap! I'll be ten years old this Saturday. So, can you come?"_

_Heiji unconsciously lifted an eyebrow and looked at the sideway indicating that he was thinking. _

"_I'll see about that."_

"_Come on, Heiji…it's my birthday party……."_

"_You know I have a lot of cases to solve…I'm a detectiv__e, remember?"_

"_Cases? Or do you mean the puzzle sets that Aunt Shizuka gave you?"_

"_Hey, I still have to use my brain, right? Feh, you girls don't know a single thing about case-solving…"_

"_Ahh…whatever…so, are you comin'?"_

"_You will probably cry your eyes out if I decline. Bah, you girls are so troublesome."_

"_Yeah! That means you are coming right?"_

"_Do I look like I have a choice?" said Heiji while looking at Kazuha half-mooned eyes._

_I squeaked with happiness and ran off the park calling over my shoulder. "Remember to come at 6! There will be a lot of your favorite food there. __Ja ne!"_

"_Don't expect a present from me!" Heiji shouted back._

_I ran all the way back to my house happily. I can't wait for the party to come. _

_Four days later……_

_Today is my birthday party. Almost every of my female classmates have arrived. I tilted my head and look from side to side but I couldn'tt see the one I have expected to come the most. Heiji. Then the doorbell rings. I skipped happily towards the door and opened it. Heiji was standing outside with his hands jammed inside his pockets. I gave him a wide smile and welcomed him._

_All the time during the party, Heiji just sat at the corner, flipping at magazines while silently sipping his orange juice. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked bored. I'm feeling guilty. All of the guests that I invited are almost girls except Heiji; mostly because he was the only boy I consider as a close friend. Sigh…a heavy burden is slowly begun to form in my heart._

"_Kazuha, isn't that's Heiji?", I whipped my head around to see one of my girl friend, Naomi._

_Some of the girls beside us turned their attention towards Heiji. I eyed him behind my shoulder and replied._

"_Emm…yeah…"_

"_Oooo…it's your little hubby…"_

"_His not my hubby…" a tinge of red appeared on my cheeks upon hearing the comment._

"_So, what kind of present did he give you?"_

"_Umm…actually…"_

"_Come on tell us…"_

"_He didn't bring any present…but it's all right, he told me that he won't buy anything for me…" I said sheepishly while eyeing Heiji._

"_What? He didn't buy any presents for you? He's so mean!"_

"_Daijoubu, I wouldn't mind. At least he cares enough to come to the party…"_

"_Feh, guys…they just don't have a single clue on how to treat a wife right…"_

"_Mayumi! He's not my hubby!"_

"_Yeah right, whatever…"_

_I turned my attention towards Heiji. I really don't mind of not receiving any presents from him. I just want him to be here on my birthday, my special day. I smiled inwardly; I do know that he cares. If he doesn't, why would he even bother to come which he knew that there will be nothing for him to do except sitting at the corner, flipping through magazines because there was none other than girls to talk to._

_The party finished at nearly 9.30 at night. After making sure all the guests have left, I closed the heavy pine wood door silently. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Heiji leaning against the wall. _

"_Heiji? You're still here."_

"_Emm…uh…here, take this!"_

_Heiji thrust out his hands that he was hiding behind his back moments ago. I stared at the object in his palm and looked up to his face. He was looking at the side ways while blushing? Heiji? Blushing?I must be sleepy…I thought. He thrust the nicely wrapped gift into my arms and I caught a barely audible 'Happy Birthday' from him. I looked at the present that he just gave me._

"_Thanks Heiji. But, didn't you say that you wouldn't bring any gifts for me?"_

"_You actually believe that? Which kind of baka wouldn't bring presents to someone's birthday party? You're such an AHO!" _

"_Then, why didn't you give it to me just now?"_

"_Hello! How am I supposed to pass you the present with everyone around?"_

"_Why not? Everyone does that."_

"_Because…it was embarrassing for a boy to give presents to girls! AHO!"_

_I turned blank right after hearing Heiji's confession. We stared at each other for a few minutes until I couldn't hold on any longer; I clutched my stomach and snickered trying to hold back from laughing out loud. Heiji stared at me slightly annoyed._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Aww…Heiji…I didn't know you're so…hehehe…shy…hmph…"_

"_It's not funny at all! Fine, I going home." Heiji turned around and left. However, before he reaches the door, I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned around, lips slightly pursed._

"_Chotto Matte!"_

"_What do you want now?"_

"_Thank you, Heiji" _

_I lift myself up tiptoed and angled my head giving him a slight peck on the cheeks and grinned. Heiji seems to be out of space for a while before turning around and left quietly. I whispered a goodnight to him and not sure whether he heard it or not. I closed the heavy pine wood door slowly and headed to my room with the gift grinning as if I'm insane along the way._

_I sat on the foot of my bed and unwrapped Heiji's present. I looked at the fluffy, brown thing in my arms. It's a teddy bear but this teddy bear is no ordinary fluff. I remember seeing a commercial on the TV about this particular teddy._

_This teddy couldn't be bought in any shops, any stalls or anywhere. To get this teddy, one has to collect at least one hundred Fizz's ice-cream sticks in order to exchange one of these teddy bears. Moreover these teddy bears are limited edition. I frown. One hundred ice-cream sticks? How the hell did he get it? Ahh…now I remember…Heiji was sick last week and when I asked Mrs. Shizuka, she told me that Heiji got his stomach upset and could not go to school for five freaking days. When I asked Heiji what he ate that would upsets his stomach so much, he just gave me a stupid answer of eating my bento. I even remember of giving him a whack on the head for that but now I when think of it; I felt guilty. He actually ATE all the ice-creams he could buy just to collect those sticks to get the teddy for me. I was greatly touched that I wept silently for almost an hour in my room clutching the teddy close to my heart._

_Ends Flashback…_

I looked at the teddy in my arms for one last time and sighed before settling it down on my bedside. Those were my unforgettable memories about Heiji. From that incident onwards, I knew that at the very corner of Heiji's heart, there was a little space for me to fit in. Although it is very small but still, I felt grateful tohavea little place to call my own,especially when that tiny little space is Heiji's heart.

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter. I wanna apologized to everyone because I focus too much on Kazuha's memories in this chapter. Well, is it ok? Good? Or…bad…? **(/. .'') **I'm kind of afraid that this chapter is spoiled because I focus too much on thoughts rather than the events that are suppose to be continued in this chapter but this idea kind of plopped into my mind. Moreover, I have wanted to write a soft side of Heiji for quite a long time but couldn't find the chance to do so. So, I hope for more reviews from all of you who care enough to spend your precious time to read my fic. All of your reviews meant a lot to me although I couldn't reply. (Ps: Because banned me from replying to reviewers.) Arigatoo…bows down…


End file.
